


Dialogue May: Transformers Snips

by lithium223



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: Just a collection of all my Transformers dialogue bits that I posted to my tumblr back in May. Most of them are cute, some are not. Either way, I hope you guys enjoy!
Relationships: Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers), Fireflight/First Aid (Transformers)
Kudos: 5





	1. First Aid/Fireflight

Fireflight: Look, I know I’m stupid-

First Aid: Stop that!

Fireflight: What…

First Aid: Stop saying that you’re stupid! I don’t think you’re stupid! You’re great the way you are and don’t let your brothers tell you otherwise!

Fireflight: …….Okay.


	2. Skids and Nautica

Nautica: Are you okay?

Skids: Yeah, why?

Nautica: Well…you’ve been spending a lot more time with Rung lately, and I know you two are close. But I wasn’t sure if it was a social thing or a therapist thing, you know?

Skids: I get it. And don’t worry. It is a social thing. Rung just…grounds me in a way I can’t explain.

Nautica: I’m happy to know that you’re visits are just for pleasure and not illness. And it’s good you feel that way around Rung. I think you’re good for him too. 

Skids: Yeah?

Nautica: Yeah.

Skids: Thanks, Nautica. And thanks for asking about it. It means a lot.


	3. Cygate

Tailgate: Hey, Cyclonus?

Cyclonus: Yes?

Tailgate: When you said you just wanted us to Netflix and chill tonight, did you mean that you really just wanted us to spend time together watching Netflix or did you mean, _‘Netflix_ and _chill_ ’?

Cyclonus: Whichever you would prefer.


	4. Brainstorm vs Rod Squad

Brainstorm: Raise your hand if you built a fully functional time-machine.

Rod Squad: ………….

Brainstorm (hand raised): No one else? Just me? Rodders? Swerve? Minimus? Anyone?

Rod Squad: …….

Brainstorm: Alright. Keep your unsolicited criticism to yourself and listen to me so I can tell you how this works and you don’t get fragged sideways.


	5. First Aid/Fireflight 2

First Aid: Flight…open your mouth.

Fireflight: Why?

First Aid: ‘Cause I can tell your glossa is swollen and that’s why you haven’t been speaking normally. Please, sweet-spark. I promise I’m not mad. I just don’t like seeing you hurt.


	6. Ravage and Megatron

Megatron: How’s Soundwave? He must be doing well enough.

Ravage: That’s a bold assumption.

Megatron: Not really. If he were struggling, you wouldn’t have stayed with me. You’d already be half-way to Earth and sharpening your claws.

Ravage: I would not. 

Megatron: Uh-huh. 

Ravage: Besides, Soundwave is a grown mech. He doesn’t need me looking over his shoulder.

Megatron: You know, Blaster is on the ship….

Ravage: And he better stay 50-feet away from me or he’ll be my new scratching post.


	7. First Aid/Fireflight 3

Fireflight: Hey, are busy at work right now?

First Aid: No. Why?

Fireflight: You need to hurry home. The last season of She-Ra just came out. 

First Aid: I’ll grab dinner on my way home. Be there in twenty.


	8. Blaster and Cosmos

Blaster: Hey Space man! How’s it hangin’?

Cosmos: Blaster! Not too bad, always nice to hear a friendly voice.

Blaster: You know if you get too lonely, you can always call me.

Cosmos: I know. Have you picked up any new music?

Blaster: What kind of question is that? ‘Course I got some new tunes. Here, I’ll play one for you.


	9. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe

Sunstreaker: What’s wrong with you? You’ve been quiet all day.

Sideswipe: Eh. Just not feelin’ it today. You know?

Sunstreaker: Yeah——–hey, let’s go for a drive.

Sideswipe: Do I have a choice?

Sunstreaker: No.


	10. Ratchet and Sparkplug

Sparkplug: You know, Ratch, I didn’t expect you to be as laid back as you are. For some reason, I kind of thought you’d be this old grizzled grump.

Ratchet: Yeah, I get that. A lot of people have that expectation of military doctors.

Sparkplug: So, what’s your secret? How do you keep from throttling everybody every time they come to you with a problem?

Ratchet: A good sense of humor. I mean, have you seen all the weird and crazy stuff these mechs do? If I weren’t entertained by it, I would have gone insane eons ago.


	11. First Aid/Fireflight 4

Fireflight: What’s your problem? Sandstorm has been trying to be nice all night, but you keep acting like an ass.

First Aid: No, I haven’t.

Fireflight: Yes, you have. Now why are you being rude to my friend? Are you jealous?

First Aid: No! It’s just…I just….

Fireflight: Frag, that’s it, isn’t it? You’re jealous of him.


	12. Nightbeat and Rung

Nightbeat: Hey Rung, are you busy?

Rung: No. Why?

Nightbeat: Swerve suggested a human show for me to watch. Criminal Minds. And I was wondering if you wanted to watch it with me?

Rung: Sure, it sounds interesting.


	13. First Aid/Fireflight 5

Fireflight: Why are you crying?

First Aid: Why am I crying? Why are you crying? Stop crying!

Fireflight: I can’t! It’s just so so so much! And it’s cute!

First Aid: I know!

(Any Autobot you want): It’s just a cartoon….


End file.
